


❝tabaco❞↺ˢᶜᵒᵘᵗ×ˢᵖʸˎˊ-

by PrietasWithManjar



Category: TF2 - Fandom
Genre: BLU (Team Fortress 2), Gay, M/M, Other, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrietasWithManjar/pseuds/PrietasWithManjar
Summary: ❝.No se sentía bien, era doloroso, lo único que quería; lo único que exigía era una buena compañía. Sabía que era su trabajo, sabía perfectamente que todo estaba mal, pero, en tiempos de dolor; los colores realmente no importan, en momentos de lujuria el olor al tabaco es el más agradable.❞➥ ¡ A D V E R T E N C I A !⸙┆ Este fanfic va a contener;;┏━┃① ;; Personajes no-originales.┃② ;; Hipocresía al extremo.┃③ ;; Escenas subidas de tono.┃④ ;; Comedia agria y negra.┃⑤ ;; Actualizaciones lentas.┃⑥ ;; NATP.┃⑦ ;; Capítulos largos.┃⑧ ;; Escritor con dislexia.┗━
Relationships: BLU Scout/RED Spy, Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. — 𝐙 𝐄 𝐑 𝐎..

**❛ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ❜**

ξ ㅡ ˑ̫

︶︶ ::❏❜ - - - - - ♡ˀˀ

⎙ ;; ʰᵉʸ ʰᵉʸ ʰᵉʸ

. .╰─── ⃟ੂ۪͙۫ׄꦿ๑࿐ ︶︶︶︶︶︶ ♡⃕ ⌇. . .

. . . . . . ┊⿻ [A C L A R A C I O N E S]. . . .

. . . . . . ╰──༄ ‧₊˚───── ─── ❨ 🚬 ❩

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀

〔 bienvenido, ¿deseas continuar? 〕

╰───────── -ˏˋ☕ˎˊ- ─────────╯

[ S í ] │ [ N o ]

✧⇊ ✧⇊

. . . . . . .

﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀ ﹝🍒 ;; ﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀

︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ . . .

╭────── ◜◌◝ ──────╮

╰─ ╰► ❛antes de empezar❜ *:･ﾟ

۵·╮.⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

「░╎- He de aclarar que los personajes no son familia, no tienen relación sanguínea alguna. Esto lo preferí así más que nada por la controversia que formaba el que fuesen padre e hijo. También no sé hasta qué punto serían sanguíneamente "familia" los equipos blu*¹ y red*¹, ya que en los cómics*² no se dice nada al respecto.

「 ░╎- La historia seguirá el orden cronológico de los cómics*² y partes de los vídeos oficiales*³,, como por ejemplo; las muertes de los personajes serán muchas, ya que existirán los respawn y el tanque curativo del doctor. Debo mencionar que el tema de los respawns solo funcionará en combate, cuando los personajes estén en su vida más "cotidiana" podrán morir de manera definitiva, a no ser que sean curados o que Dios no quiera que mueran.

「░╎- Todos los personajes tienen sus propias casas fuera del trabajo, pero, dentro de este tendrán que vivir en una casa|cuartel. Esto durará 12 días corridos, los fines serán dados por medio, de esta forma podrán salir de establecimiento para ir con su familia o cualquier otro quehacer extracurricular, 2 días libres cada 12 días de trabajo.

「░╎- Tengo la necesidad de recalcar el que todos se llaman por su oficio en el trabajo, nadie conoce el nombre ajeno de nadie, más que nada por temas de identidad y mínimo misticismo. Aún así, tendré que decir los nombres de todos los personajes para mayor contexto.

「 ░╎- La pareja principal será obviamente scout del equipo blu y spy del equipo red. Aún así, puede que se den algunos guiños a otros ships, tales como heavy×doctor del equipo red. No tengo decidido si otros personajes tendrán parejas o amantes respectivos,, eso se verá en un futuro y será aclarado.

「 ░╎- La historia debería ser de 1968*⁴ hasta aproximadamente el 1972*⁴,, aún que dudo que llegue hasta la última fecha mencionada.

「 ░╎- Los capítulos en su mayoría serán narrados con vista a scout, los otros restantes intentarán abarcar a el spy, esto más que nada por comodidad mía, espero que pueda comprenderse. Ah, además, el narrador usado en toda la historia será el omnisciente,, aún que puede que mezcle un poquito de otros.

「 ░╎- La descripción física de las bases y territorio en general será una mezcla de tres mapas,, estos serán Gravel Pit, Hydro y Badlands.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

「 * 」

• • • •

🌤; ¹* Estos son los equipos originales del juego, estos se separan por colores; los cuales ya fueron mencionados. Los jugadores son idénticos en los dos equipos, pero no son hermanos o algo por el estilo, puede que se dé el caso del doppelgänger, pero esto no ha sido confirmado oficialmente, así que puede que sean clones. 

🌤; ²* El juego tiene su propia historia relatada a través de cómics, estos explican mejor la relación de los personajes y con el primer juego.

🌤; ³* En la página de YouTube del juego hay videos, en los cuales explican un poco a los personajes. También hay un piloto de una serie que pensaban sacar; el cual también da contexto. 

🌤; ⁴* Es la fecha en donde los cómics se ambientan, pero eso podría variar un poco.

⠀

**❛ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ❜**

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

Ժ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀

| **n o m b r e s** \-- • ° ✧ · ⋆

|

| _de los personajes_ \--- ✧ . • ⋆ °

|

╰──── - - - - ──┐

. . . . . .

⋆ · ✧ ° • -- _Scout ;; Jeremy._

° ⋆ • . ✧ --- _Pyro ;; [Desconocido]_

⋆ · ✧ ° • ----- _Heavy ;; Mikhail._

° ⋆ • . ✧ -- _Engineer ;; Dell Conagher._

⋆ · ✧ ° • -------- _Spy ;; [Desconocido]_

° ⋆ • . ✧ ----- _Medic ;; Dr. Ludwig._

⋆ · ✧ ° • -- _Soldier ;; Sr. Jane Doe._

° ⋆ • . ✧ --- _Sniper ;; Sr. Mundy._

⋆ · ✧ ° • - _Demoman ;; Tavish Finnegan._ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀꒰♡˃̶̤́: Sipnosis ᭃ࿐

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀

︿︿︿︿︿︿˗ˏˋ❍ˎˊ˗︿︿︿︿︿︿

〈│➭No se sentía bien, era doloroso, lo 

〈│único que quería; lo único que exigía

〈│era una buena compañía. Sabía que 

〈│era su trabajo, sabía perfectamente 

〈│que todo estaba mal, pero, en 

〈│tiempos de dolor; los colores 

〈│realmente no importan,, en 

〈│momentos de lujuria el olor al 

〈│tabaco es el más agradable.

⠀ ╰─────────

**❛ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ❜**


	2. — 𝐔 𝐍..

**❛ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ❜**

┌────︶.︶.︶.︶.︶.︶.︶.︶ ୭*｡

░⃟ ⃟ ┊┊┊ - - - - - - - - ✦ - - - - - ❲ ⛓ ❳ ₊˚.༄

│ ┊┊🚬 . . . . ❛❜ 🏏 ❛❜ . . . .

│ ┊ ๑*｡ᴍᴏɴ' ᴘᴇᴛɪᴛ ʟᴀᴘɪɴ╎- ̗↳ℒɪᴀʀ ¡!

│💣 ะ⸙;; ⭟❛⁰⁰¹ .... 🅃🄰🄱🄰🄲🄾 ....

└────────────────╮

**❛ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ❜**

「 _viernes,, 6:34 p.m_ 」

◌🌱ᮢ Suspiró dejando que los segundos colapsasen, sus manos largas y sucias acariciaron su rostro dejando que este se manchase con un poco de polvo, los azulados orbes se dirigieron a sus zapatillas, estas eran negras con unos detalles blancos en los costados, pero también se encontraban sucias. Hace poco había terminado su hora laboral gracias al sonido de la monótona alarma, realmente no se había ido a juntar con su equipo aún, tampoco es que tuviese planeado quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, tenía unas dolorosas heridas en sus piernas y brazos, la verdad es que se encontraba bastante cansado.

Sus piernas se movieron lado a lado como un pequeño balanceo, el talón de sus zapatos chocaba con la seca tierra de un pequeño muro, el viento era demasiado caluroso como para poder soportarlo durante más tiempo, volvió a suspirar,, aún si tenía que volver a la base; no quería, realmente pensaba que era mejor calcinarse vivo antes de poner un pié en aquel lugar. 

Aferró sus manos en el suelo para darse un impulso, sus pies al tocar el suelo tambalearon ligeramente, una pequeña polvareda se expandió por el lugar ante el aterrizaje, limpió sus manos haciendo unas pequeñas palmadas.

Se dió cuenta que el lugar estaba completamente desolado, no se sorprendió mucho, los demás tendrían que estar con la inteligencia a mano en el cuartel.

El jóven mordió internamente su mejilla decidiendo si dar un pequeño paseo antes de curar sus heridas o simplemente curarlas antes de que agarrasen una infección. Realmente dudó, ambas opciones se le hacían intrigantes, aún que ninguna le animaría del todo.

Finalmente optó por la segunda idea, podría quejarse con el doc un rato mientas que le sacaba las balas sin anestesia alguna. Sonrió de una manera suave pero irónica, a veces pensar seriamente en su trabajo le daban ganas de vomitar. 

De camino al lugar pudo notar una pequeña caja, esta llamó sutilmente su atención, y, al ser lo único más relevante que tierra y municiones dejó que le atrapase por completo. Su cuerpo se dirigió a aquella cajetilla, al verla con más detalle pudo notar que eran una peculiar arqueta de cigarrillos Marlboro. Aquella marca llamó su atención en específico haciéndo que el rubio la tomase en sus manos. 

_**"──❪** Que extraño,, Spy no fuma esta marca... _

◌🌱ᮢ Pensó en voz alta girando el paquete para verlo de manera más detallada, al ver el interior pudo notar dos cigarros intactos, eran los únicos que quedaban, supuso que a alguien se le pudo haber caído el envase y simplemente no se dió cuenta. 

Aún así, las palabras que había susurrado no se desaparecieron de su mente, no recordaba que nadie de su equipo fumase además de spy, y eso también iba para el equipo contrario. A no ser de que aquella caja perteneciera a el spy enemigo. 

Sonrió de manera burlesca, había encontrado algo que sabía que era preciado para el ajeno, aunque tenía en cuenta que mañana sería fin de semana; y de que spy podría fácilmente comprar otros, pero Jo, sabía que podría llegar a molestarle, y si de algo se caracterizaban los scout; eran de ser unos completos hijos de puta. 

Guardó su nuevo y pequeño botín en el bolsillo trasero derecho,, ahora sus ánimos habían subido ligeramente, y la verdad es que podría bromear un poco sobre el tema con sus compañeros. Sin pensarlo empezó a aumentar el paso para llegar de una manera más rápida al establecimiento, aún que al empezar a correr también llegó un más notorio dolor por las heridas de bala. 

_**"──❪** Ouch, ah, ¡Ay!, mierda-_

◌🌱ᮢ Empezó a quejarse el jóven al darse cuenta que correr no era la mejor idea,, de sus piernas empezó a caer nueva sangre, obviamente no le gustaba aquello, tendría que limpiar sus pantalones y calcetines, y la sangre es de las cosas más molestas cuando se trata de limpiar. 

A lo lejos pudo notar un brillo de una superficie metálica, una sonrisa radiante se escapó por sus labios, con sus vendadas manos se arregló su gorra y aceleró el paso para llegar al lugar. 

Se estaba acercando, podía escuchar a los lejos las voces de los demás, pudo tranquilizarse y relajar su caminata, aún que la verdad lo hacía porque sus piernas le hacían mucho daño al correr. 

Jadeante se acercó a la base red,, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en la entrada, se le haría extraño. Pero ahí estaba el soldado Sr. Jane Doe. 

_**"──❪** ¡Hey!, hola viejo. ¿Qué haces?. _

◌🌱ᮢ Preguntó con su típica voz de extraña pubertad, a veces parecía que siguiera tuviendo diecisiete años.

El ex general abrió sus ojos por completo, aún que eso no se podría ver muy bien por su casco, parecía estar molesto, scout rápidamente dió un paso atrás y levantó ligeramente sus manos en expresión de no querer problemas.

_**"──❪** ¡Soldado!, ¡lo hemos estado buscando!. _

◌🌱ᮢ Exclamó con ahora una notoria molestia en su habla, aunque su voz en su mayoría era fuerte, estaba acostumbrado a gritar a todo ser existente. Con su mano apuntó al jóven,, este formó una boba sonrisa en sus labios. 

_**"──❪** Ah- Oh vamos, solo me fui un rato, a-además no me he muerto, ¡todos contentos!._

◌🌱ᮢ Rió ligeramente dejando ver sus dientes; estaban ensangrentados, podría ser que se había golpeado y mordió internamente alguna pared bucal, aún que no lo recordaba mucho.

El incondicional patriota se quedó pensando haciendo un ligero ruido, rápidamente se puso en una compostura firme; casi como en la pose militar que tanto hacía. 

_**"──❪** ¡Tiene razón, cadete!. Aún así, debe volver a la base, parece que el Scout no ha regresado, y por allí no están muy contentos que digamos. _

◌🌱ᮢ Mencionó como último antes de finalizar con un movimiento de su mano. 

Scout se quedó en silencio, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, no creía que más de media hora, hace poco había escuchado las sirenas, aún que la verdad es que su noción del tiempo estaba algo rota. 

Decidió por adentrarse al cuartel,, tampoco es que tuviese otras opciones, aún así no le daba buena espina que el soldado le hubiera dicho algo así. De cierta manera ya estaba acostumbrado a que siempre le regañaran por cosas; era algo que venía junto a ser un cabrón,, pero, igualmente se empezaba a cansar. 

Suspiró, metió su mano en el bolsillo en el cual tenía la caja de cigarrillos, al sujetarla la sacó y se detuvo simplemente para mirarla, pudo sentir suavemente el aroma al tabaco, supuso que si llevaría aquella cajetilla por más tiempo su ropa se impregnaria de aquél olor, dejó escapar una mueca de disgusto,, tampoco es que le gustase la idea de que le confundieran con el Spy rojo. 

Decidió ignorar esos pensamientos que revoloteaban por su cabeza,, restándole importancia al asunto dejó nuevamente la cajeta en su lugar, alzó los hombros con total naturalidad y desquite de relevancia para seguidamente volver a dar paso al lugar.

**❛ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ❜**

_**"──❪** Auch,, ¡E-Ey!, ¡basta, eso fué a propósito!. _

◌🌱ᮢ Gruñó el despeinado jóven intentando tragarse los insultos al doctor, este le miró a través de sus lentes y sonrió de una manera burlesca, dejó el instrumento que estaba usando unos segundos en la cama de metal para poder arreglarse sus gafas de cristal. 

Se encontraban dentro de la base, de manera más específica; en el cuartel de “primeros auxilios”, scout ahogaba sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior, sabía que las balas y balines no eran tan difíciles de sacar,, no al menos si eran casi del porte de un dedo. 

_**"──❪** Scout, si te mueves como una babosa con sal; simplemente no podré sacar las balas, quédate quieto, bitte._

◌🌱ᮢ El chico dejó escapar un audible quejido de desacuerdo y molestia, dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa metálica; en la cuál se encontraba reposando su malherido ser. 

Cerró sus ojos intentando simplemente evitar el mal rato que estaba pasando, sus ahora limpias manos se aferrarón en la comisura de la mesa para tener algo en dónde sujetarse o apretar. En su rostro se formó una mueca, sintió como nuevamente el cirujano introducía las pinzas en su viva carne en busca de un proyectíl. 

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes, sentía el cómo sus ojos ardían, claro que; el llorar no estaba en sus planes, realmente no se encontraba en el mejor estado como para poder defenderse ante aquél sentimiento de dolor. Tensó sus piernas, quería volver a quejarse, pero sabía que volvería a ser regañado como anteriormente había sucedido.

Con fuerza dejó escapar un lento y sonoro bufido que salía por sus fosas nasales, sabía que el médico le estaba mirando directamente, se rindió y dejó que su cuerpo fuese Inspeccionado sin ningún reproche más. 

El ajeno abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso Scout se estaba entregando sin queja alguna?, una pequeña y cautelosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios; eso era nuevo. 

Tenía que admitirlo, era extraño; se sentía como si ya no pudiese seguir quejándose,, lo más normal hubiera sido que se hubiese peleado con el doctor por el daño [hecho a propósito] que sufría, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas, se sentía cansado; más de lo normal. 

◌🌱ᮢ No hizo mucho ruido durante todo el tiempo restante de la sesión, habían finalizado con el tanque curativo del doctor cerrando todas las heridas ya limpias. 

Se pudo ver una suave sonrisa de alivio del más joven al saber que ya no tendría que seguir allí por mucho más tiempo. Este se levantó como nuevo de la mesa y se estiró dejando que sus manos tocasen la punta de sus pies; de las únicas cosas que le gustaba de todo su trabajo [a parte del dinero, claro] era terminar con su cuerpo arreglado por aquélla milagrosa máquina de su compañero. 

Hizo un pequeño salto y soltó una risa. Se volteó en busca de su gorra con el audífono que siempre llevaba en el campo de batalla, no la pudo encontrar con la mirada, antes de que se preguntase en el último lugar que la había visto escuchó que le llamaban con un silbido, se dio nuevamente la vuelta; en donde pudo ver al médico con el artefacto en mano y al lado de la puerta de la habitación.. 

Scout hizo un chasquido con su lengua y arregló su camisa antes de dirigirse al contrario. 

_**"──❪** De nada._

◌🌱ᮢ Le dijo el alemán con una ligera inapetencia en el ambiente. El explorador simplemente bufó agarrando el sombrero con algo de fuerza,, sin delicadeza abrió la puerta, claro que antes se colocaría el coleccionable en la cabeza. 

Iba a irse, no tenía razón para no hacerlo, pero estando a centímetros del pasillo suspiró y giró ligeramente la cabeza para dar con el cirujano.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio divagando si realmente hablar o no, no era por una cosa de orgullo, más bien; era de pena. 

_**"──❪** Gracias, Doc._

◌🌱ᮢ Dijo con una vaga sonrisa en su pecoso rostro antes de irse del lugar por completo. 

**❛ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ❜**

_**"──❪** ¿Alguien sabe qué le pasó a Scout?._

◌🌱ᮢ Preguntó el ingeniero dejando algunas herramientas en la mesa, se encontraba reparando uno de sus dispensadores; ya que había sido dañado en batalla. 

Hubo un ligero silencio en el lugar, realmente nadie de allí sabía o le importaba. A Engineer tampoco es que le interesase mucho, pero aún así se le hizo bastante extraño no verle allí; junto a los demás, o siquiera cuando terminó su horario de trabajo. 

Las miradas divagaron, Medic; quien se encontraba buscando el pienso de sus aves se levantó con simpleza. 

_**"──❪** Pues, lo único que sé es que tenía tanta sangre en sus piernas que parecía una niñita en plena pubertad._

◌🌱ᮢ Un comentario tan tosco y simple hizo estallar risas entre los mercenarios, se pudo escuchar por gran parte de la base, aunque no podría decir con seguridad si el mismo acusado escuchó la burla, lo dudo bastante. 

Las risotadas del Heavy fueron las más notorias. Engenieer no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas bajas risitas. 

_**"──❪** No debe ser algo muy importante, es Scout; tiene “sus días”._

◌🌱ᮢ Comentó el Sniper sacando una cerveza de un pequeño refrigerador. Las risotadas fuertes y grotescas volvieron a atrapar el ambiente, el anterior mencionado soltó una pequeña risa para después abrir la botella y tomar un sorbo. 

Claro, Scout es joven, tiene una actitud infantil y burlona hacia los demás; con suma razón le trataban de aquella manera, todos se trataban así; había que tener carácter para poder estar en ese lugar.

Carácter, una palabra que describía a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo B.L.U, todos tenían una manera única y fuerte de expresarse, y claro; ganas de dinero. 

Aún así, la incógnita principal no había sido aclarada, seguía dispersa en el aire como si nada hubiera pasado; como si no existiera. Entre tanta carcajadas y otros comentarios de más; ya había sido pasada por alto. 

El mercenario más joven de todo el equipo no había bajado de su habitación para hacer la cena, nadie le había visto ni escuchado desde la visita con el doctor, parecía como si de un momento a otro simplemente hubiese desaparecido. 

Pero claro, es Scout; ¿qué malo puede pasar?. 

🚬 ੈ₊˚༅༴╰────︶.︶ ⸙ ͛ ͎ ͛ ︶.︶ ੈ₊˚༅,

˗ˏ 𝐔 𝐍 ˎ˗


End file.
